


A Heroes: Journey

by orphan_account



Category: Little Witch Academia, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Gaah, sonic! I can't believe you let the master emerald get away!."said a red female Irish enchedinaThe blue Japanese hedgehog known as sonic sweated nervously." Oh, c'mon knuckles!...shadow was asking for it!.""I don't care about that damn emo British hedgehog!."she hisses.Tails comes between them."Hey, guys come on now don't fight, we can all work this out!."_"Can it tails!."they shout together.Shadow on the other hand who was somewhere far away from the two arguing animals behind a bush was listening to them arguing like an old married couple she was leaning on the master emerald and pulls out her communicator"Hello rouge, this is shadow here. Emerald is secured."she said over her communicator."Good, work Diana. Bring it back to g.u.n."a female bat replied"Chaos, control!."she disappeared in a green burst of light.





	A Heroes: Journey

"Gaah, sonic! I can't believe you let the master emerald get away!."said a red female Irish enchedina

The blue Japanese hedgehog known as sonic sweated nervously." Oh, c'mon knuckles!...shadow was asking for it!."

"I don't care about that damn emo British hedgehog!."she hisses.

Tails comes between them."Hey, guys come on now don't fight, we can all work this out!."_

"Can it tails!."they shout together.

Shadow on the other hand who was somewhere far away from the two arguing animals behind a bush was listening to them arguing like an old married couple she was leaning on the master emerald and pulls out her communicator 

"Hello rouge, this is shadow here. Emerald is secured."she said over her communicator.

"Good, work Diana. Bring it back to g.u.n."a female bat replied

"Chaos, control!."she disappeared in a green burst of light.

 

Team sonic wasn't the same as always. Saving the world from the evil and the bad and doing things the right way.Really put a toll on akko who is a normal high school student who goes by the role of the blue hero sonic. With Andrew always wanting to show his affections towards her by always bugging her with his love immediately causes her to run away from him and into her professors lab chariot but she prefer s to be called ursla.

Croix mersadies aka Dr.robotnick/eggwoman has always wanted nothing more than the power of the seven chaos emeralds to stop sonic and friends from interfering with her plans so she gets a great ally to do it. Diana Cavendish aka shadow the hedgehog she has always hated akko with a passion or vengeance as it is after what happened to one of her closes friends back on ark she didn't remember anything after from how akko had managed to make her remember. Diana was still not the same.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first crossover story I hope you like it tho there will be some criticism but I don't care kudos and comment would be nice.


End file.
